Secrets
by midnightwilight
Summary: What happens if Bella gets pregnant and has a baby named Shuyler. Now, Bella is dead and Shuyler doesn't have father. What happens when she encounters vampires of the night? Find out. Sry, he summery is bad but plz try.Rated T for language and other stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: ****Who is he?**

**SPOV**

He had golden green eyes; he was pale, but breathtakingly beautiful; and he shined in the moonlight. Who was he? I knew practically everyone in Forks. It was today that I had seen him, in the park. I was walking in the park, it was about ten and I had told my Grandpa, Charlie, that I was getting some groceries- I cook since he can even hold a spatula the right way. Of course Charlie had said not to go to the park late night, but I couldn't help it- what danger is there in Forks, getting tripped by a rock. I was with my friend Lucy that night- Lucy is my best friend, or shall I say my only friend. She's a Goth, and everybody thinks she's a freak, but I think she lights up this small neighborhood they call a town.

_**The next day…**_

"Hey Shuyler!" yelled someone behind me, which made me jump.

"O…hey" I mumbled

"What's wrong with you?" said the girl with black lipstick

"I-I-I'm just a little jumpy, after that incident at the park" I stuttered

"Oh…well I don't know what you're afraid of" she said "any way lets go I've got to tell you about that guy we saw, I know something about him."

"Yeah" I said weakly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo – this means later

**LPOV**

I got into my black convertible which I got for my birthday. Oh, how much I loved the black leather seats. I put on some music and we drove off.

On the way home I noticed that Shuyler was a little too quiet, which made me worry because she was the one always blabbing on and on, while I increased the volume on the CD.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing…really" she replied

"Are you sure?" I said

"Yeah…positive" she smiled

I sighed. There was nothing to make her talk; she was as stubborn as a mule. HAHA…mule.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**SPOV**

We turned into the lane which led to the field of forest green trees. It was like a jungle when driving up to Lucy's house.

We drove up the lane till we came to a beautiful wooden house that was painted white. Lucy's house was huge, when you went inside your breath was taken away. It was stunning.

Lucy's room was upstairs, the last room. EVERYTHING was black. Her bed, bed sheets, wallpaper, desk, chairs, and a little black sofa which was left by the previous owner. The only thing that wasn't black was the carpet, which was a gold color.

"So, what's up?" I asked. I had been wondering what Lucy wanted to talk about on the ride here. I had never seen the guy before, and trust me I knew EVERYONE in Forks, it was actually hard not at a place as small as this one. He was mysterious and I wanted to know more about him.

"Ok" Lucy said "he and his family are new here, they came straight from Romania"

"Oh, so he's related to Dracula, Lucy you must be interested" I said sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny" Lucy retorted

"Anyway, so what about him?" I asked

"Well…he and his family said something about wanting to see the Cullen's" she squeaked. She knows that I didn't like to talk about my father's family a lot, but it wasn't her fault, I hated my father.

"It's ok" I mumbled

"Yeah, well that's all" she whispered

"Well, ummm…..I better get home, my Grandpa's probably waiting….bye" I said and waved goodbye.

I went outside and found my red truck parked exactly where I had in the morning; well it was actually my mother's car. All I can say was that it was old.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Charlie!" I called for my grandpa when I got home

No answer

"Grandpa!" I called again, maybe he would respond to that

"What the fuck" I thought

He's never so quiet, only when he's watching a game or if Jacob's over-my mother's friend, who by the way looks very young for his age of 30.

"Ye-" I heard, "It would be go-"the voices were coming from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Charlie talking to a beautiful girl. She had short spiky hair, and a pixie face, and she had a big grin on her face.

"It's so good to finally meet my niece!" she squealed.

Niece?


	2. Chapter 2

**fictionChapter 2: Seattle **

_**A/N: Thank you soooo much for reviewing. Btw I do not own Twilight or any of the characters except for Shuyler, Lucy, mysterious dude, and some others I might add. I'm sorry for the typos and there's a pic of Lucy's car on my profile if you're interested. Here's the next chapter!**_

**APOV**

It's past Shuyler's 16th birthday It's time to tell her about what we are, what _she_ is. Edward wants to stay away from her, he says he doesn't want to ruin her life, but we have to tell her that she's a half vampire. It would be inconvenient for Charlie and everyone in Forks if she suddenly has a craving for blood. That would be weird and Shuyler would be confused.

I decided o meet up with Charlie, surely he didn't hate me, but if it was Edward in my place he would pull out his gun. I had decided to take Shuyler to Seattle for a little vacation. I didn't know if she would want to, but it was worth a try. Maybe she wasn't like Bella and would like to go shopping. Oh, that would be wonderful! A shopping partner! I haven't seen Rosalie for 5 years and it has been lonely going shopping all alone.

I parked my yellow Porsche (**A/N:Pic of Porsche on my profile)**in Charlie's way-too-small driveway. The house was just how I remembered it. I could see Charlie's police car parked outside, he must have just got home because his scent was strong.

"Ok…here I go" I whispered to myself as a rang the door bell. "Hi" I managed to say.

"Is that you Alice?" he asked with confusion and happiness in his eyes, I sighed in relief at least he wasn't mad at me.

"Yeah" I said as I hugged him. Gosh, I hadn't seen his for years, I missed. But I missed Bella even more.

"It's been so long, but it seems that you haven't changed much" Charlie said. I smirked, humans….

"Yeah, umm..I need to talk to you" I said

"Oh, yeah, sure" he said "Come in"

We headed for the kitchen where I saw the Forks Daily News laid out on the table. "ANIMAL BODIES FOUND, BLOOD EVERYWHERE" was the title on the front page. I wondered what that was about, after we left there shouldn't be any dead animals with blood everywhere. Maybe I'll have some vision about that.

"How's Carlisle?" Charlie asked

"Oh, he's fine" I replied startled. "Umm…anyway, I wanted to talk about Shuyler, I want to get to know her." I said.

"Well, I think that's a great idea, but I don't want you talking about Edward to much" he said sternly

"Yes, of course, but I would like to take her to Seattle, maybe for a week? And don't worry about school I got that covered" I said

"That would be good, I'll tell her" he said

"Don't tell her now, maybe in a few days, I'll be staying in a hotel near by though" I told him.

Just then a girl stalked in. She had copper hair, big brown eyes, and pale skin. She looked like both Edward and Bella. She was very beautiful, she had definitely beat Rosalie. She even had a good sense of style. I liked this girl already.

"Oh, it's so good to finally meet my niece!" I squealed and ran up and hugged her. Confusion ran through her face.

"Ummm….hi?" she said

"OhmygodIhavesomuchtotellyouImAuntAlicebytheway" I said a mile a minute. (Oh my god I have so much to tell you, I'm Aunt Alice by the way)

"Hello, Aunt Alice, it's nice to meetcha" she said

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited to be here and meet my niece, I've never had a niece before you know." I said

"Ummm…you must be my father's sister, well at least your know my father" she said with a mocking laugh.

She must really hate Edward for leaving, but really it was for her own good. It was not like he left forever, I remember he used to go to Forks every Friday to meet Bella and Shuyler in secret, but as Shuyler got old Bella had decided that it was time for Shuyler to stay away from Edward, she didn't really want her to know our secret.

"Yes, well, I haven't seen your father in about 3 years" I said trying to cheer her up

**SPOV**

I LOVED Alice, she was like one of those Aunts who gave you everything that your parents wouldn't give you. We went to Port Angeles to go shopping and boy is Alice a shopper. I didn't know that my dad's family was so rich.

We were going to go to Seattle the next day, so we decided that we should go for a quick shopping trip…again.

"Ok, so should I pick the black shirt or the topaz" asked Alice.

"Topaz, they match your eyes" I replied

We had gotten really close these past few weeks we were like sisters instead of Aunt and niece, I even stopped calling her I _Aunt _Alice.

We left and went back to my house to pack.

"Ok, where's that list you printed out" I asked

"Right here, ok I call out the name of the thing and you'll say if it's packed up or not" said Alice

"Clothes" she said "well, duh" we said in unison, "Your phone, Voyager" she called, "Check" I said, "IPod", "Check", "PSP", "Check", "Laptop", "Check", "Special Bracelet?". **(A/N: Picture of these on my profile)**

"Oh, I almost forgot" I remembered, I pulled out a black velvet box. I had been wanting to show this to Alice, it was something my mother gave me before she died. "Here it is" I said, I could see Alice walking up beside me.

I opened the box and it there was a charm bracelet with two charms on it. One of them was a crystal heart, and the other was a copper wolf. It was beautiful.

"Oh my god! Did you know-" she started, but then stopped

"What?" I asked

"Never mind…" she trailed off, and then had a blank stare on her face, what was going on?

"Alice…" I said waving my hand in front of her face, "Come on, Alice…, say something" I pleaded

Suddenly she was brought back to life, "Has anyone new come to Forks?" she asked

"Umm…yeah" I replied

"Do you know who they are?" she asked with sudden interest

"No" I answered

"Huh…anyway let's go finish packing up" she said perking up again

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Still SPOV

"Come on, Shuyler!" yelled Alice from downstairs

"Ok, I'm coming, if you hadn't dressed me up so much maybe I would have been faster" I said

Alice had woke me up early today; she said she wanted to fix me up whatever that meant. I HATED to dress up, ugh. I liked shopping, but when it came to make up I would back away. She put on light white eye shadow and light make up , and when I looked in the mirror I had to say I looked really good and

then she forced me into a black summer dress with small polka dots and a lace at the bottom **(A/N: Pic of the dress on my profile…I had to make her where this dress it's just so cute!)**

"I'm sorry, but you can't always be stuck wearing jeans and a t-shirt your whole life!" she said **(A/N: Sry to interrupt again, I just can't help it w/ these pictures! There is a pic of something the Shuyler would wear usually)**

"Fine" I grumbled

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Still SPOV

"Ok, we'll stop at the gas station before we hit the highway to Seattle, do you want to buy some snacks before we go" Alice asked

"Ok, I'll go buy some chips" I said as Alice handed me some money

I went inside the small shop and grabbed 2 bags of Doritos, but then I felt something burning in my throat. Huh…weird. **(IMPORTANT: I know that this part was kinda random, but it will be significant later)**

I want outside and saw Alice still getting gas for the car. I turned towards the car when I noticed the mysterious boy behind the trees; he winked at me and then disappeared. I just stood there shocked…that was weird.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Still SPOV

We had just got to Seattle, the building were tall and it the distance I could see the Needle up high in the sky. Wow, Seattle sure was beautiful, I had been here once or twice with grandpa and mom, but I hadn't really remembered it like this.

"Here's our hotel!" Alice squealed

It was a tall building with golden windows, it was stunning. Inside was a big lobby, where many people were gathered. The marble tile was hard and cold and the ceiling's were very high.

"Let's go check in" Alice said

When we got to our room there was a small sitting area and there were two rooms with king size beds. There was even a tiny kitchen. It was like a apartment. I couldn't accept this, but there was no point arguing with Alice, I was too tired anyway. I took a short shower, brushed my teeth, put on my pajamas, and plopped onto the bed, Alice must have checked on me because suddenly the lights were off. Slowly I drifted off to sleep.

**APOV**

After I checked on Shuyler I heard the song…

_Apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_And the whole club was lookin' and her_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor) _

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low…_

I ran in and grabbed my phone. I looked and the caller ID and gasped at who had called.

Edward…

To be continued…..

Lol

**A/N: Sry about my interruptions, I hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to update soon, and sorry about the delay I was really busy. Anyway, pleeeeaaaasssseee review!!!!**

**You know you love me **

**Xoxo**

**Gossip Girl….Jk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The phone call**

**A/N: Ok…I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not publishing this sooner, I've a lot going on and I can't write that fast. **

**IMPORTANT: I decided to post a chapter up every Friday, so I can't be organized and have a certain date to publish, tell me what you think because I'm not sure if I should do it or not. **

**Anyway plz review, it would make me happy! ******

_**-drum roll- **_

**Here's Chapter 3!! **

**APOV**

Why would Edward be calling, especially after 3 years of ignoring everyone?

Uh oh what if he knew my visit to Forks, I was in big trouble!

"Edward?" I asked

"Hello Alice, I just wanted to tell you that I will be going to Forks for a visit, just to check on things" Edward said quickly and then hung up.

He had gone to Forks to 'check' on things very rarely, only when something really bad had gone wrong. He went when Shuyler had a terrible cough, he went when Bella got a tattoo (don't ask me why), the last time was when Bella died

"Ummm…Edward I think it would be best if you didn't go to Forks" I stuttered

"Your hiding something, aren't you" he said with suspicion

"Edward! Now why would you think _I'm _hiding something from my own 'brother'?" I asked

"I've known you for about 100 years now, I think I know when your hiding something or not, it's in your voice" he chuckled playfully

"….Edward, I just don't want you to get mad" I mumbled

"Okay…I promise to stay calm" he vowed, I could picture Edward with his right hand up laughing his head off.

"Well….I visited Shuyler and I took her to Seattle, please don't be mad at me, it's past her sixteenth birthday and she needs to know what she will become. It would be weird for Charlie to have his granddaughter to suddenly have a craving for blood, which would be weird, right? I had to do something, so I brought her here to talk to her, cause you weren't doing anything were you now? And. And. And….." I suddenly realized I was rambling on and on.

Silence

**(A/N: This would be a good part to stop, but that would be mean and I'm feeling good today)**

"Edward?...I'm sorry" I said

Silence.

"Edward…come on I said I was sorry" I groaned

There was some muffling in the background.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" I scolded "You better say something or else…or else…or else…ugh!" I couldn't think of anything.

"Or else, what?" he asked playfully. I sighed in relief; at least he wasn't mad at me.

"Aren't you mad?" I asked

"No" he sighed "After what I heard about what's going on in Forks, its best if she stayed with you" he said.

"What's going on?" I asked concerned

"Nothing, I'll tell you later, but could you do me a favor?" he asked

"Yes…of course" I replied

"I don't want you to tell Shuyler anything about us yet" he said

"Wait, no! We have to tell her-" I started

"I want to tell her" he said

"Oh well, then that's different" I said. I was actually hoping he would say that, since he is her father and is the one who got into this mess.

"Good Bye, Alice" he sighed

And the phone went dead.

I looked up and saw Shuyler sleeping peacefully, I really didn't want to tell her, it would make her life hell, but you don't know how teenagers act these days, so maybe it will be good.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**BPOV**

Alice had given me if few bucks to get some food. Of course she said she had her breakfast, what was up with her, it was like she never ate.

I went up to that Starbucks café near our hotel.

"1 Grande Carmel frappuccino**(A/N My favorite!)**, please" I said

"Would you like anything else?" she asked, I shook my head in response.

"Your total is 3.95" she said.

"Thanks" I said when I received my drink.

"Waaaahhhhh" I heard a baby cry, but because I turned around to see where the baby's cry came from, I bumped into someone.

I looked up to see who it was, there stood a man who was a few inches taller than me, pale skin like Alice, very handsome, and had tousled bronze hair just like mine…

**A/N: OMG!! Who is this good looking bronze haired guy…hmmm?? Who could that be?? I think we know who this guy is….lol**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Reuniting **

**A/N Thank you for the reviews. Ok, people have put me as their fav author and story alert list, but they haven't reviewed!! All ya have to do is click the little button at the bottom and write something. Even as simple as 'hi', that's what I do when someone is begging me to review. Any way, I'm not doing the whole Friday deal, but tell me if you want me too. K? k.**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**EPOV:**

After I heard about Alice and Shuyler's Seattle trip, I decided what better time to tell Shuyler the truth?

Charlie wasn't there and I wanted to meet her Uncle's, Aunt's, and Grandparents, I winced at the thought.

Right as I hung up the phone, I booked a flight to Seattle, I had to tell her sooner or later.

But as I got to the airport, guess who I saw?

Mike Newton.

I hated that boy in High School, he used be all over Bella and ask her out every two seconds, it got on my nerves. Ugh. Just the thought of Bella is very painful. I've tried to get over it, but it's too hard. Those five year after Bella's death was a living hell.

I tried to blend in with the crowd, but Mike was already tapping me on the back.

"Edward Cullen?" he asked, I nodded slightly.

I noticed his eyes grow wide, "It's me ,man, Mike Newton, remember!" he exclaimed.

He hadn't changed, he just had a few slight wrinkles and had grey hair starting to come out.

"Yeah, hey!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could.

"You haven't changed at all, you look exactly the same" he said inspecting me.

"Oh, well I maintain myself, ummm…I better go I got a plane to catch" I said, I turned around and walked of as fast as I could in human speed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Still EPOV

I rented a Volvo, of course, it was my favorite car. It looked exactly the same as the one at home.

I finally found a parking space and parked, Alice had chosen a really nice hotel, but I didn't mind, anything for Shuyler.

As I walked down the street, I had accidently bumped into someone, stupid humans.

I looked up to see a beautiful young girl with Bella's brown eyes and my bronze hair. I could recognize this face anywhere.

Shuyler.

"I-I'm sorry" she stuttered, as she picked up her purse.

I just looked at her, she had grown to be such a beautiful young woman. My daughter.

"It's okay" I said quickly. Now was not the time to see her, I had to tell Alice that I was here first so that she would know.

I turned around and walked off.

**SPOV**

I picked up my purse, but when I looked up to see the man, he was gone.

He looked so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on where I had seen him. **(A/N Btw, Shuyler had seen him when she was young, so that's why she thinks he looks familiar)**

Oh well, I'd better go back to Alice, she'd be wondering where I was.

**APOV**

There was a knock on the door. Probably Shuyler.

I looked up to see my long 'lost' brother, Edward. I pulled him into a hug. I hadn't seen him in so long, I had missed him, and he was the closest out of my siblings.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Why do you think?" he answered

"Oh" I said, "have you seen Shuyler yet?" I asked

"Yes, but she doesn't know it's me, anyway I've got to go, and don't tell Shuyler I was here, just not yet" he replied and walked off.

What was that all about, that was short? Oh well, I guess I'll have to talk to him some other time.

Then Shuyler walked in.

**SPOV**

"Hey Alice" I said as I walked in. She looked a little dazed.

"Oh…hi Shuyler, did you get something to eat?" she asked

"Yup, I also managed to bump into someone and spill my drink everywhere" I sighed, I was a little clumsy at times.

She laughed "I hope that poor person isn't hurt" she said jokingly.

"No…but….his skin and eyes were exactly like yours…weird…" I trailed off, Alice stopped laughing. ,';-;;

\ljk

"Oh…ummmm, do you want to go shopping tonight?" she asked as she perked up.

"Yeah sure, but I gotta go pick up a book from a book store" I said

"Sure" she replied

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Still SPOV

I left Alice at a small store she wouldn't leave. She said she still had tons of things to try on. I left her, I had to get my book. Now all I had to do was find a book store. I crossed the road and came across a gypsy-like store. 'FORTUNES 10' was the big sign on the front. I peered inside and saw a REALLY old lady sitting on a small stool, she saw me and smiled.

I walked inside.

"Hello " I said sweetly.

"Hello, dear" the old woman smiled warmly

"You know about seventeen or so years ago, a young lady with your eyes and sweet face came here, oh so long ago" she mumbled.

"Maybe, it was my mother, I don't know" I said "Do you know if there is a book store anywhere near?"

"Oh no, I don't know of one, but I think you should get back home, it's late" she said

She was right, it was slowly getting dark, and I didn't want to keep Alice waiting.

I stalked of out the door.

"Hey babe…whatcha doin' out here all alone…especially a girl like you" a guy slurred from behind me, as I started walking.

"Do you know CPR, cause you take my breath away" another guy said

"Do like skittles, why don't you come and taste the rainbow" said another

"Do you have raisons, how about a date?" the first one said.

I suddenly realized I was running, I didn't know where I was, but as long as I was away from them. I could still hear the faint laughter and stupid pick up line from not too far away. I stopped to look through my purse for any pepper spray, but my bag was empty of any kind of help. However, stopping was a bad idea. Lurking from the shadow I saw three figures.

I was surrounded.** (A/N LOL sounds familiar?)**

However just then, a bright light flashed over me. A silver Volvo pulled up beside me.

"Get in!" a man growled

I quickly got in, right now I didn't care who it was, as long I was far away from those men. I sat there shivering, not because it was cold, but because I was scared like hell.

I looked up to see who had saved me, but the shadow was hiding him.

"Distract me, Shuyler" said the man. I was shocked how did this guy know my name! Maybe I was hallucinating, so I went along with it.

"Ummm….my Aunt is waiting at the store near the little Italian restraint" I said quickly

"Okay" he said. There was a long awkward silence. I noticed we were at the store already. I saw Alice looking around with worried eyes. I got out of the car, and ran up to her, she spotted me and gave me a big hug.

"A-A-Alice…p-p-plea-se…c-an-t…brea-th" I choked out. For a small person, Alice was defiantly strong.

"Shuyler! I was so worried! It's been an hour!" she exclaimed

"I know..but.." I trailed off

"I gave her a ride" said a velvet voice from behind me

I gasped. It was the man who I bumped into earlier today.

"It's nice to see you again…Edward" Alice smirked

I gaped, so this was Alice's brother.

This was my father.

**A/N I know…no pics, surprising huh? Anyway, yeah! Edward's here. I'll try my best to update soon, but just to tell ya, the next chapter will be short, because I have standardized testing ALL next week, which sucks. PLZ REVIEW!! **

Xoxo


	5. IMPORTANT

I'm really sorry, I REALLY hate wasting a chapter! I know you mad, but it's the only way to get this into your mind and PLEASE READ!!

Eh Em…what was I gonna say?...oh yeah! Lol

I wanted to tell you I've been spelling Shuyler wrong, it's Schuyler…even longer 

Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter, I'm really trying to get it done, but all I have is the first two lines.

Xoxo

Vampires r 4 real

_midnightwilight _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Mystery Man**

**A/N: I'm really really really really really really sorry for not updating sooner, but you know I had AIMS (Arizona Instrument to Measure Standards blah blah test…oh yeah, umm…I live in Phoenix, Arizona…Yes, same place where Bella lived, woo hoo..Stephenie Meyer is my neighbor..Just Kidding…She lives somewhere up in Glendale….yeah) and I didn't have time. Oh and hopefully you all read the whole Schuyler thing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, simple as that.**

**Here is Chapter 5:**

**SPOV**

It's been a week since our arrival in Seattle and we were leaving today. Dad was going to drop us of in Forks, he said he didn't want to surprise Charlie. I guess I would do the same if my father-in-law wanted to kill me.

Yes, my dad and I were getting along great, although I hated him for leaving, I had to remember to forgive and forget. However, whenever we went out together, I would get nasty glares from girls, which would make me uncomfortable knowing that they thought that we were 'together', which was just plain sick, darn my father for looking so young.

"Schuyler, I want you to take this bag into the lobby, could you do that?" Alice asked

"Yeah, sure" I said, I picked up the big pink colored bag and ran to the elevator. In the past few day's I've been changing in the weirdest ways. I was stronger that I used to be, faster, and whenever I ate food it would taste like dirt. I just ignore it; I think it's just a part of growing up.

_Ding_. I got out of the elevator and glided to the main lobby. That was when I saw a flash of dark brown hair, not like my dad's bronze hair, it was even darker, almost as dark as…wait no _he_ couldn't be here, he was in Forks, what was I thinking, I mentally kicked myself.

"There you are" Dad said in his velvet voice and pulled me into a hug

"It's ok dad, it's just a lobby no one will hurt me" I said, I hated when he was overprotective

"I know, but I don't know what I would do if I lost you, too" he murmured into my hair

"When are we going to leave?" I asked

"Right now, if Alice is done packing, how many loads of clothes did she bring?" he asked wryly

"Ummm…let's keep it at..alot" I replied

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

We had finally arrived in Forks after a long ride in the car. Dad, for some reason looked tense, and kept pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Where are you going to stay?" I asked

"Ummm…in a hotel nearby I guess" he said still distracted

"You no my offer to stay at my house is still open" I said hopefully. I didn't want him to leave he was my dad, and I loved him.

"That's okay, we don't want Charlie to take out his gun, now do we?" he said

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was time for school, oh how I hated school.

I walked into the crowded hallways, when I was bombarded by a girl with black hair and dark colored clothing.

"I missed you so much!" Lucy exclaimed

"Me too!" I laughed. Lucy wasn't as Goth as she said she was, that was just how she liked to dress.

"Okay, so news update, the new guy's name is Lawrence, he moved here from Romania…I know Romania! Talk about vampires!" she screeched. I chuckled, I had forgotten about the mystery man, although the encounter at the gas station was still bugging me. I started talking about my Aunt and my dad, and what happened in Seattle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**LPOV**

I couldn't wait to meet up with Schuyler's Aunt and her dad, they sounded really cool.

I was disappointed when Lawrence didn't show up today, I wanted to Schuyler to get a good look at him. For the past week, I've been calculating every move they took. Yes, _they_, there was Lawrence, his sister Adelaide; who had wavy strawberry blond hair, and a beautiful heart-shaped face with soft features, and there was Drake; who was Adelaide boyfriend, he had jet black hair and gorgeous topaz eyes , just like the rest of them….

We drove to Schuyler's house which was in a quaint neighborhood.

We got out of the car and walked up to Schuyler's house and when we opened the door we found a pixie girl and a handsome bronze haired boy.

"Lucy, this is my dad…Edward, and this is my Aunt…Alice" she said while gesturing to the two people.

I just stared like an idiot; they had the same pale skin and topaz eyes like the Van Allen family.

**(A/N I know what you're thinking, who is this girl? I know most of the names for my character's names are from the 'Blue Bloods' series…so I'll just say…..Melissa de la Cruz owns the names…wait….except for Lucy, Drake, and Adelaide, oh! And of course the Twilight characters..anyway…back to the story)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**SPOV**

It was humiliating!

And it wasn't my father or Aunt who were embarrassing, it was Lucy!

She kept talking about vampire's and all of those books she reads about coffins, burning to death in the sun, and what not. My family just snickered and tried to compose their face from laughing too much. Really, I didn't get what was funny…maybe some inside joke.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Still SPOV

"Bye Lucy!" I yelled from the front porch.

"Bye, see ya later! Text me!" she shouted back and sped off.

I ran up to my room, and found my phone. Alice and dad had went to finish some business or something like that, so I was home alone.

--

_Lucy_

_**Schuyler**_

_**--**_

_**Hey**_

_Hey! Yur fmly looks like the Van Allen family!_

_**Huh?**_

_They r the new ppl…rmmbr!_

_**OH yea i rmmbr now**_

_Anyway…i g2g hw :) _

I flipped back my phone and started doing my homework , I had a long day ahead of me.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I woke up at 6 a.m.

I went to the bathroom and took a short cold shower. I grabbed my Paramore shirt **(A/N Love that band! My favorite!)** and some dark wash skinny jeans and skipped out the door.

My truck roared to life and I pulled out of the driveway. As I was driving I thought about the new kids and how they would look like or act like.

I finally reached the school, thinking I was way too early, but I spotted Lucy's car three down. She was always "fashionable" late.

I ran into my English Lit. class without getting noticed, from across the room I recognized one of the Van Allen's it was girl with blond hair, topaz eyes, and super pale skin. Her eyes were similar to my Aunt's and my dad's.

I broke my gaze and started to write my notes….

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After lunch I waved Lucy good bye and headed for Biology with Mr. Banner **(A/N I couldn't think of a name, so let's just pretend the other one is dead and this one, by coincidence, has the same name, just…play along, k?)** I walked up to my desk where there was a boy sitting next to me. I knew there that this was Lawrence. I didn't look up and just kept my eyes on my backpack pretending to find something.

"Hello, my name is Lawrence Van Allen" **(A/N So Long!)** said a musical voice, it was even more velvety than my dad's voice. Why was he talking to me, I thought he was suppose to be stalking me or something.

"Hi" was all I could get out, he was just so gorgeous with his dark brown hair and butterscotch eyes.

Mr. Banner walked right in and we started our lab.

That's how it all started…..

**A/N Thanks for review ppl! I myself am not sure what 'that's how is all started..' means, but I'm just goin' with the flow…yeah**

**Anyway my B-day is this Friday and I think you should review as my birthday present. THANKS!**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Just a Part of Growing up**

**A/N Sorry again for the delay, this chap is kinda short sry!**

I woke up the next day with a cool breeze.

Ah…it was nice….

Ouch…

My throat was hurting like hell, more of a burning sensation.

"Alice!!" I yelled.

She was there before I could even turn around…wow, she was really fast.

"M-My throat, it burns!" I screamed with tears coming out of my eyes, it hurt so be.

"It's okay…ummm….I'll call your father and tell him to bring to medicine" she said quickly and sprintes out the door.

In a few minutes, Dad was in my room soothing me, while Alice prepared my medicine….I guess I wasn't going to school…

"Here Schuyler, drink this, the throat pain will die down soon" she whispered.

She gave me a glass of a red substance which smelt so good, I could feel the saliva **(A/N I know kinda disgusting…but…in my story vamp venom is just like saliva)** washing over my mouth.

I grabbed the glass and gulped down the thick, sweet substance. It tasted amazing….I felt the burning in my throat die down.

"What was that?" I said after a while, both of them had a pained expression.

"Blood…" I thought I heard Dad mumble, but I ignored it, since they didn't say anything else.

A/N If I don't get a minimum of fifteen reviews then I'm NOT updating, anyway please keep reading.

I got out of bed and walked over to my mirror to brush through my hair, however when I looked at myself I saw a dark butterscotch color in my eyes, just like my Aunt and my father.

I hadn't gotten contacts, well…not that I remembered, so I ignored whatever what was happening, maybe just a part of growing up.

I even saw my skin and face, they were paler than usual, my hair had red streaks that you could never seen before, but when I got down to my face I gasped.

Looking at me was a very beautiful girl, it couldn't be _me_. It's impossible for people to change that quickly, but then again maybe it's a part of growing up.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I had only missed an hour of school and it was no use to just sit around doing nothing when I was feeling much better.

I ran over to my Trig class and handed my late pass to the teacher.

I took my seat and as I did I felt, and yes I _felt _a paper about to hit, but before in could I grabbed it. Wow, when did I get such good reflexes, was I spider man of something, but maybe it was just a part of growing up.

I looked over to the direction it was thrown from to see Lucy sitting at her usual desk with a shocked expression.

Suddenly the bell rang and Lucy was by my side.

"How did you do that?!" she exclaimed.

I chuckled "I don't know, maybe it was just my luck" I said.

"Anyway…WOW you look hot today, Schuyler" Lucy said, I laughed at how she said it and I did notice a lot of stares from guys, but to tell you the truth I always got those.

"No really, did you get contacts or maybe even streaks?" she said very intrigued although she wasn't much for the whole "makeover" thing.

I looked down at myself; I was wearing my dance sweatpants, plain white vans, and a long sleeved Abercrombie and Fitch shirt. Nothing different.

"Oh" I said as I walked to Biology, where Lawrence was sitting.

I paused before walking to my seat next to him. I felt his intense stare on the side of my face, since it had a tingly feeling on it.

I turned to him which was the worst thing to do. My eyes locked with his smoldering into mine, as I couldn't look away.

Then, very subtly he whispered "You're a …."

**A/N Not the best cliffhanger but you know I try. I'm sorry it was so freakishly short, but I've been really truly busy. Please don't hate me and not read the story. Oh and tell me if you think I'm rushing things, k?**

**Love Ya!**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Pardon?**

**Lawrence POV**

We moved here to Forks just two weeks ago and I'm enjoying it, and only for one reason.

Schuyler Swan.

I feel as if I have to protect her and keep her any danger and keep her safe.

I also now know she's a half vampire…well, in the process anyway. I can't imagine someone so sweet and innocent being a vampire.

She went to Seattle a few days ago. I had to know she was alright, so I followed her. I tried my best to keep out of sight, however she caught me, I didn't know what to do, so I winked and ran at top vampire speed. I left her hanging probably thinking if she was crazy.

Every time I see that girl I feel electricity flow through me, some kind of attraction. I try my best not to run my fingers through her long bronze hair, and not to straight into her big brown eyes which seem to go on forever.

I think, just maybe…I think I'm falling in love.

**SPOV**

Finally…the weekend has come!

No more endless chapters of homework for two days!

My dad and I were going to have some father and daughter "bonding" time. I just think he's crazy, does he really think "bonding" time will be helpful.

I quickly got into a plaid blue and brown skirt with a matching tie on a three quarter long white- collar shirt. I sprinted downstairs where my father was waiting for me, how did he get here so fast?

"Hey dad" I said as I made my way to the kitchen

"Are you ready to go?" he asked

"Yup, I'll go get my purse" I said and grabbed my purse stuffed a few bucks in and went outside where my dad was leaning against his silver Volvo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Schuyler, I have to tell you something important and promise you won't think I'm lying or telling you a joke, ok?" he said sternly.

I leaned back on my chair "Ok" I replied cautiously.

"Schuyler….when you mother first came to Forks High School she could have died right then and there. She, or course, didn't die, however I left. When I came back, I started to talk to her…found her interesting. Once again she was almost killed, but this time it was a car. She had many of these incidents of near death, and I was there to save her. But, I've grown to realize that Bella's number was up the first time I met her. And I want to tell you why…" he paused for a long minute. "Schuyler we're vampires" he said almost to low that I couldn't hear.

"What?!" I shrieked. What was he talking about, there were no such thing as vampires, he is crazy…my father is crazy, what am I supposed to tell people? It would be so embarrassing to have to go to school telling people that my dad is mad. However, another side of thinks that it's true, that my family is a vampire coven. How they didn't eat and I didn't see them go outside on the rare sunny days.

"Dad, please don't lie to me" I pleaded.

"I'm not…and….I'm sorry, for everything…" he said and then vanished.

I Schuyler Cecilia Cullen was a I _vampire…_

**A/N I know it's insanely short, but it's not my fault, I was barely at home cause I had dance. Anyway, next week I'm going to California (Disneyland) for a school field trip so I'll try to update earlier this week!**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I'm super super super sorry! I've been so busy!**

**Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 8: Falling**

**Schuyler POV**

It's been a month since I learned I was a half vampire.

I've learned that I have to go hunting only once or twice every two months. I have the same powers as a vampire, but I can also sleep and even eat, just in small amounts. If I want to I can have a transformation. For a half vampire, the transformation is short and takes about a day. It's painful, but not as painful as a full transformation. I try my best to stay away from human blood as it also smells good to me too. I'm trying and I'll keep trying, but I don't think animal blood is not enough. All I want is not to be a murderer.

Lawrence too, hasn't been at school lately. Now, that I think of him, I wonder if he's a vampire. With his charm, beautiful face, his muscles, his topaz eyes which smolder against yours, how I feel the need to caress his sometimes tortured expression….wow what did I just say?

But, I knew it…I was falling in love with Lawrence Van Allen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Carlisle POV (This is probably the only time I'm going to do Carlisle's pov)**

It was time…

Time for me, for the first time, to see my granddaughter. How odd it felt saying granddaughter after more than 600 years of living. Alice had left a few months ago; she's been calling and telling us everything was ok. Last month I got a call from Alice saying that Schuyler knows what we are, what _she_ is. I wonder how the wolves took it. Or if they even know. Oh, so much to do when we get there, you can create a vampire easily, but there are lots of responsibilities to take care of afterwards.

Our whole coven was coming back. Since Charlie already knows Edward is there, he wouldn't mind a few of Schuyler's Aunt's and Uncle's dropping by. Of course Esme and I will stay in hiding, for we look too young since it's been almost 17 years since we were last in Forks.

We boarded the plane and found our seats. This was going to be a long flight…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**SPOV**

Dad told me that there was a surprise in a meadow. And I have no idea what meadow or surprise he's talking about, and I HATE surprises!

It was off to the side of the trail, we ran (at vampire speed) about 5 miles north.

As we came closer I became aware of other vampires around me, however they were not my father nor my Aunt…

I stopped at a clearing with beautiful flowers surrounding it. The green grass perfectly trimmed.

It was beautiful.

I finally realized I was alone, until I was ambushed by a big burly vampire. Gosh was this guy strong or what? I tackled him to the floor playing along, but also being serious just in case this was dangerous vamp.

Suddenly the figure burst out laughing, picked me up and ruffled my hair.

"Your pretty strong for a little half-vamp" he said as he chuckled, I just rolled my eyes and held out my hand

"Schuyler" I introduced myself.

"I already know who you are" he said with a cheeky grin when confusion took over my face.

Suddenly dad came up to my side and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Schuyler this is your Uncle, Emmet" he said as he motioned to the burly man.

Right then four more vampires came out from the trees and approached me.

This was my family.

**A/N I'm so sorry it was short, but I can't do this. With finals coming up I'm super busy, it's the end of the year and there is so much to do in so little time. Please review even if you hate me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So sorry for not updating sooner. **

**PLEASE READ **_**EVERYTHING**_** BELOW, IT IS **_**VERY**_** IMPORTANT! (At least read the sad news part and disclaimer!)**

_**Important Stuff:**_

**Okay, I know that the Van Allen family hasn't been described much or even had a real entrance into the story, but they will be a big part of it. And I think I should delete this story because I haven't been getting a lot of reviews, but you're in luck I enjoy writing this story and plan to **_**keep**_** writing. However if I don't start getting more reviews I might just delete this story.**

**Sad News:**

**I won't be in the country nor will I have a computer for 2 months. School will be ending soon and I will be leaving this week for vacation for summer break. So I will try to find a computer, trust me I will try my best! But I can't guarantee that. I will be writing on the plane and in my spare time, so when I come back/if I can get a computer I can type it up fast. Please understand and don't forget about this story! And Review!**

**This will be the last chapter b4 I leave; I made it extra long so you won't be sad!**

**Sorry for the long Authors Note! **

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own, my next door neighbor Stephenie does (just kidding, as I told you b4 she lives in Glendale I live in Phoenix) :(**

**Chapter 9 - Dancing**

_ Dad, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, this…this was my family…_

_- Schuyler Cullen_

I walked against the racks of clothes letting the tags scratch my arm.

Where was I?

Shopping with Alice and Rosalie.

A nightmare no girl should have.

I accidently told Alice about prom, and _that _my dear is the worst thing I've ever done. I had a perfectly good dress that hung in my closet. But no, Alice dragged me shopping and she had piles of clothes in my hands before you could say 'disaster'.

Finally we chose on a blue silk dress which went down to my ankles. Its straps crisscrossed my bare back which revealed the more silk that flowed onto the floor. **(A/N Pic on my profile)**

Alice and Rose refused to take me to get my hair done, insisting that they do it themselves. I let them work they're magic.

When I looked in the mirror I saw a different me. They didn't put too much make up just soft shades of blue. My hair was curled with little ringlets at the bottom. I looked beautiful. Not that I wasn't before. I'm not trying to be a snobby self absorbed freak…but, I couldn't say I was ugly, one of the few advantages of being a half vampire is to be beautiful.

I put on the silk dress and grabbed my purse; I didn't want to be the last one in there. I ran/sprinted downstairs and found my father standing there, furious.

"What's wrong, daddy?" I asked

His face softened "You look beautiful...but Alice and Rosalie did a much _too_ good of a job on you, and all the boys will be all over you and I don't want my little girl to be around boys like that" he said

I laughed while he scowled at me.

"Don't worry, daddy's little girl won't go around with guys like that" I announced

"Bye" he said

"Bye daddy!" I yelled from behind my shoulder.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ugh! I'm going to kill my Aunt's! I could barely walk in these shoes, especially with this freakishly long dress.

Lucy was meeting me at the prom and I couldn't wait to see her dress! I walked into the gym, which was transformed into a night club. It looked like those high school dances you see in those cheesy movies, except maybe a little better.

I looked around and saw her in a corset type dress that was black and a maroon silk on the bottom. She had black lacy gloves which didn't cover her hands and an umbrella that matched her outfit. I smiled she looked amazing. **(A/N I know it's really confusing! Pic on my profile)**

I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Lucy!" I shouted over the loud music.

"Hey, Schuyler, I haven't talked to you in days……you look awesome!" she gave me a hug

"You too, I know, there's been so much stuff going on-"I was cut off by her "yeah I know…umm…I gotta go" she yelled over the stereos, was it just me or was she trying to avoid me.

I looked around for something useful to do, but saw nothing.

I sighed.

I went over to the snack table to get something to drink when I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Adelaide.

"Hello, you must be Schuyler Swan" she said in a musical voice.

"Yeah" I replied

"Follow me" she said as she beckoned me to go with her.

I hesitated as dad told me not to trust all vampires even if they were vegetarians, but I decided that they were safe to be with.

I followed Adelaide into the small pathway that led to the trail into the forest. As we went through, she turned around and sat on a log that must have been from an old tree.

"Schuyler, I know what you are. And I know that you know what I am" she said quietly

"Yes" I whispered and sat down beside her

"Well, I want you to know about me and my family" she said suddenly perking up

"When we moved here we didn't know that we would be confronted with others of our kind" she started softly.

"But we knew that there would be danger, Lawrence, my brother, has the power to…how do I explain this…he has the ability to 'sense' things, when something is wrong he knows beforehand. Not really a psychic, but he knows when something bad or good or sad or anything will happen before it really happens. He doesn't know _what_ will happen, but he knows it will happen…" she explained.

"We know we don't have to fear your family, your reputation seems clean, but…we…need your help to fight of this evil. Her name is Victoria **(A/N Let's pretend Victoria was never killed, k?)** she hasn't come for just us, Schuyler, she has also come for _you_" she whispered.

"Now, I don't know the whole story of _why _she wants you, but I can tell you why she wants to kill our family…It was about 17 or 18 years ago. Seattle was rampaged by murders, well those murderers were vampires. They were plotting to kill someone who I think may have a connection to you. Anyway, we were the ones trying to stop them, we killed one of her mates and she said we'd 'pay', whatever that means. But, we have to be careful. We are living in the same small town, and it's an easy target. Victoria's army is getting bigger and bigger, and we can't lose" she said.

I sat there stunned at all the information I was supposed to consume.

"I'll leave you alone…Goodbye, Schuyler" she said and ran into the trees.

I was amazed, what could this Victoria person want from me?

I knew I HAD to find out.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I walked into the hotel lobby my family was staying, really I didn't know why they needed a hotel room. But, it was a good way to keep their cover.

"Hey Grandpa!" I shouted from the door.

"Hello Schuyler, and what have I told you about calling me that, it makes me feel old. I rolled my eyes he was over 600 years old, he was older than any grandfather in the world.

I gave him a hug and sat down in a chair.

"I have to ask you something" I said

"Ok, go ahead" he said while he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Do you know anybody of the name Victoria?" I asked…

**Carlisle POV**

"Do you know anyone of the name Victoria?" she asked

I perked up, why would she want to know about Victoria?

"Yes" I replied slowly

"Well, she is after me and the Van Allen family" she whispered

I stood up; this was not good we had to warn Edward and the rest of the family. And _I_ had to talk to the Van Allen family.

I knew there was another vampire family living in Forks, but I didn't want to get too involved. I knew they were vegetarians so that was good enough…they wouldn't be threat to the humans or us.

"And how do you know this information?" I asked making sure that it was correct information.

"Adelaide Van Allen told me, she took me out from prom" she replied

I had business to do, and I didn't want to interfere with this family too much. I needed to figure this out.

"Schuyler, do you know where the Van Allen family is staying?" I asked

"Yeah, but they're at prom….I can back early" she said sheepishly

"I want you to bring them here, we need to talk as a group" I said and walked out the door

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Schuyler POV**

I did as Carlisle said and ran to my new silver Porsche **(A/N Pic on profile) **that Alice got me. But, my dad wanted to keep the old red truck so he has it now, along with his silver Volvo _and _theAston Martin V12 Vanquish. My dad didn't like the fact that Alice bought me a fast car. He said I shouldn't go beyond the speed limit unless I have 'adult supervision'. What does he know about adults, he's the one who is in a 17 year olds body! But I know, that inside he's an old man….

I laughed at myself quietly.

I parked in the usual parking spot an went out into the dark. There was still an hour before the end of prom, and I REALLY didn't want to stay with this dress on for that long.

I went inside and saw Drake at the end of the gym talking to Lawrence.

I pushed through the crowded space and went to them.

"Hey, Guys!" I yelled.

They looked behind to see who was calling. My eyes instantly locked with Lawrence's, I could get lost in his eyes forever, but I quickly shook my head and walked towards them.

"My Grandfa- I mean Carlisle wants to speak with you, he is the leader o our…coven." I whispered at vampire speed so no one could hear us.

"That's fine, I'll go get Addie" Drake stated and wa-or should I say _glided_ off.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sooo, how did you enjoy your prom?" I asked

"It was fine, thank you, how was yours?" he asked me.

"Boring…but it was pretty good, I guess" I replied

Thank god Drake and Adelaide came holding hands.

"Schuyler!" she screeched and hugged me. **(A/N Okay, I'm trying to make Adelaide like an Alice/Rosalie character..but I think I am putting in too much Alice. Tell me what you think)**

I was surprised by her sudden cheerful character, but I hugged her back.

"Let's go" I told them

As we walked through the gym, I swear I saw Lucy glare at me.

Did my best friend just _glare_ at me?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Edward POV (A/N Short one!)**

This was bad…very bad!

I'm going to slit that Victoria's throat and burn her to death!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**Schuyler POV**

When we got back to the hotel room my whole family was there. Dad glared at Lawrence while Lawrence tensed up.

Lawrence leaned in and whispered "Who is that?" motioning his head to my father.

"Oh, that's daddy" I whispered back. I felt him relax behind me. What a weird kid, or should I say vampire?

We had gone back to the Van Allen's home to pick up their 'parents', Dmitri and Mary. They were both so kind and sweet, how could Victoria even _think_ about killing them.

"It's nice to meet you" I heard Carlisle say as he shook hands with Dmitri.

"You too" he replied

"So, I heard something about Victoria" Carlisle said

I felt a tapping on my shoulder; I turned around to see my dad motioning me to come with him. I followed him outside.

"So, we haven't had enough father and daughter bonding time" he stated

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. How could my dad talk about bonding time when people-vampires are in danger!?

"Dad, this is important I don't want this Victoria person to come and kill me!" I screamed

"I know, it's just…Your mother was hated by this, Victoria. Well, no she hated _me_…for killing her mate. She threatened to kill Bella and actually almost succeeded. We even had a war and had a truce to with the werewolves…anyway, that's probably why she is after you…" he trailed off looking out into the distance.

"Th-there are such things as werewolves?" I stuttered wondering what other monsters lurked in this upside down world. He just nodded still thinking of something.

"Dad? Tell me the whole story" I said softly

He looked down at me and I knew that he knew what story I was talking about.

We walked down a little bit and sat down at a bench. I knew it was probably a long story so I got comfortable; now that I was in my sweats and a t-shirt it was alright. I looked up at him telling him I'm ready to hear it with my eyes.

At first he hesitated, but then started.

"Well…it all started at _Twilight_"

**A/N This is NOT supposed to be a cliffhanger! The new chapter is going to be about him telling the whole story of Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. Btw Bella got pregnant soon after Eclipse.**

**Thank you so much for reading. I hope you guys don't stop reading this story! AND I YOU HAVN'T READ THE SAD NEWS UP AT THE BEGINNING IT IS **_**VERY **_**IMPORTANT!**

**Till next time **

**xoxo**

_**midnightwilight**_


	11. sry

**A/N: I'm so so so so sorry! I've actually had internet for a few weeks know. I'm still in Asia, but I'm still writing…**

**There is a poll on my profile which I want you all to vote. Because I don't think I was doing a very good job writing this story…so I want to you to vote if I should keep writing this story…**

**Anyway, bye!**

**Xoxo**

_**midnightwilight**_


	12. webpage

**This story is on hiatus by the way, just like my other story "A Whole New World"**

**anyway, I updated my webpage! wooh hooh! awesome!**

**my webpage is /midnightwilight-**

**u need the dash thingy!**

**I'll probably update in December or if I can next week (fall break)**

**I knw December is in a long time but it will help me prepare! And don't expect me to update fall break! sry**

**xoxo**

**_midnightwilight_**


End file.
